


Hearts of Olden Glory

by PadBlack



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle of Scarif Aftermath, Fix-It, M/M, Mention of Character Death, a quiet moment between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: In an universe where people are born with soulmarks it's difficult though not impossible to find your soulmate. Everyone expects Baze and Chirrut being soulmates. However...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titel is borrowed from a song of one of my favourite bands Runrig.
> 
> Story inspired by a chat with my wonderful friend (and beta) Belsmomaus.

 

The Rogue One team was sitting close to each other in the otherwise unoccupied crew accommodation. The Rebel Alliance had offered them separate rooms but they had felt like they needed each other's company more than a bit of privacy. They'd gone to hell and back together and survived only by a hair's breadth – Chirrut would insist it had been the will of the Force – but if Bodhi hadn't been able to pick them up on time they all would have been burned by the fire-storm caused by the shot from the Death Star.

 

Chirrut and Baze were unconscious when they were found and Corporal Tonc, the only other survivor from the ground troop, had difficulties to pull them into the ship. Jyn and Cassian were hugging each other tightly awaiting their death at the shore when the rescue team arrived. The ship barely made its flight from the wave of fire and destruction.

 

It was only a day since they'd left Scarif.

 

Cassian's injuries were severe but because the beds on med bay were desperately needed for the more critical patients they had released him with a supply of painkillers and tight bandages around his ribcage and his partially fractured leg splinted. Chirrut and Baze had burns and bruises from the explosions but nothing fatal. Bodhi and Jyn were nearly unharmed apart from a sprained ankle and some scratches.

 

Now they were all called heroes and a lot of people wanted to congratulate them, slap their backs, shake their hands, speak to them but they simply wished to be left alone – at least for the time being. The adrenalin from the fight was long gone and now they were tired, exhausted.

 

Chirrut and Baze were huddled up to each other on a single bed like they never wanted to let go of each other again. Baze held Chirrut so tight that it looked painful but the blind monk was constantly talking under his breath and stroking the other's cheek while Baze kissed him on the forehead every now and then between whispered, “I thought, I'd lost you.”

 

The other three had placed their folding cots within arm's length so they could reach for each other if they needed to.

 

Otherwise they had everything they needed. There was food and drink and they had each other. It was enough.

 

Bodhi was watching Baze and Chirrut and suddenly smiled. “I'm so happy for you that you both survived. It must be the most terrible thing to experience your soulmate's death.”

 

Jyn and Cassian smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, it was worth the fight to see undying love withstand the brutal destruction of the Empire,” Jyn added.

 

Baze and Chirrut froze at this remark. The big warrior buried his face in the crook of the monk's neck while Chirrut sighed softly.

 

The other three looked bewildered by this strange reaction but then the blind man spoke in a calm voice. “We are no soulmates.”

 

This statement came as a bombshell.

 

“What?” Jyn and Bodhy gasped. “But- we thought, you two, you are so close-”

 

“Yes, we are,” Chirrut nodded thoughtfully, “but we are no soulmates.”

 

There was a long moment of stunned silence.

 

Baze and Chirrut seemed to communicate without words because the monk started to speak again. “Baze agreed that I'll tell you our story. If you want to hear it?”

 

“Of course,” Jyn and Bodhi said simultaneously while Cassian croaked, “Yes, please.”

 

Baze's face was still hidden and Chirrut stroked him absent-mindedly when he started, “I was born without a soulmark.” He let go of Baze just as long as it took to push up his sleeves and show his unmarked wrists to the other three.

“It is not so unheard-of among people who are Force sensitive. It makes it easier to follow its call. Jedi are forbidden to love or to bond. Attachment weakens their devotion to the Force and makes them vulnerable. Guardians of the Whills on the other hand were allowed to raise a family but most decided not to. We dedicated ourselves only to the Force and its will.” A faint smile played around Chirrut's lips. “Back during the thriving years on Jedha, before the Empire came, I would never have thought that I would end up one day with a loving but oh so stubborn partner.” Then he took a deep breath. “Baze's wife Neezha, his soulmate, was one of the Guardians at the temple. They had two small daughters who were taught at the temple as well. They died when the clone soldiers came to kill the Jedi and destroyed the temple. Neezha was a great warrior but there were so many assailants and she feared for her daughters- when she found them they lay slaughtered among the other little ones-”

Chirrut swallowed hard then cleared his throat. “I was struck down by an explosion. Later it appeared that it had cost me my eyesight. Baze was frantically searching for his family in the ruins. He was half mad by fear and horror. He found me. He knew me. I was his daughters' teacher. He took me along. Then he found his beloved wife and daughters- I can still hear his anguished scream- so much pain- too much for one person to bear- Alas! I still thank the Force that he rescued me when the remains of the temple started to shake again and large blocks of stone fell down.”

Chirrut turned his head to kiss Baze softly on his forehead. “He told me later that he wanted to die with his family, let himself be slain and buried by the temple ruins but then he grabbed me and carried me into safety.”

 

“Neezha told me through the Force to go on living, to stay alive even if it would be hard. She asked me to look after Chirrut. He was her friend. And so I did.” Baze added low-voiced without looking up.

 

“Yes, you did,” Chirrut smiled lovingly at his partner. “You saved me from the darkness, from the loneliness, the fear. I felt so lost – we both did – so we clung to each other. We fought, we shouted at each other, threatened to leave the other behind – but we never did. Years later we accepted that even if we were no soulmates we were meant for each other. The Force wanted us to be together.”

 

“Sure, the Force,” Baze grumbled out of habit.

 

“Of course it was the Force's doing to keep us alive and stay together. Do you think we would be here today if it wasn't for the Force?”

 

Baze wasn't in the right mood to argue so he simply sighed in defeat. “If you say so, you obstinate fool.”

 

“I love you, too.” Chirrut smiled fondly then let himself be pulled back into Baze's arms.

 

Cassian cleared his throat and looked to the side while Jyn sighed deeply and discreetly brushed a single tear away.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bodhi whispered, his eyes wide open but full of sorrow while he was looking at the two men. “I can't even imagine- It seems that truly someone, something, maybe the Force, was watching over you- I-I'm really happy that you have each other.”

 

“Thank you, my friend,” Chirrut inclined his head as much as Baze's embrace would allow it.

 

 

//*\\\

 

Later Cassian suggested to leave their little haven for a while and have dinner at the mess. Maybe it was time to meet other people who would distract them for a moment or two.

 

When they were heading for the canteen Jyn and Bodhi were walking next to Cassian ready to support him should he stumble because of his injured leg.

 

“You know,” Jyn said slowly, “I'm truly sorry that K2 didn't make it.”

 

The captain hummed in agreement but then his face lit up and he winked at her conspiratorially. “Ah, well, I always kept his latest backup on the main computer. It might take me awhile to restore him properly and I don't know if I'll find another KX enforcer droid for his body but I'm sure his bluntness and _delightful_ sense of humour will remain.” Cassian grinned and the other four chuckled in amusement.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> My idea about soulmarks in this story:  
> A soulmark is visible at the person's wrist – if the person has a soulmark. Some are born without a soulmark, they won't have a soulmate.  
> When you're born it's white or hardly visible. When you've found your soulmate it turns 'burning red' and when your soulmate dies it leaves a scar.
> 
> I've read about Cassian having a backup of K2 at least two times now and I love the idea so I borrowed it.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
